FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a typical computer 100 where a top cover (not shown) of a chassis 101 is removed. As can be seen in FIG. 1, various kinds of electronic parts 102 are disposed on a circuit board 103 of the computer 100. The circuit board 103 is disposed on a bottom surface of the chassis 101 via supports 105.
FIG. 2 shows a perspective view of the computer 100 in FIG. 1 where an expansion card 201 and the attachment part 206 are installed. As can be seen in FIG. 2, similar to the circuit board 103 of the computer 100, the circuit board 203 of the expansion card 201 has various kinds of electronic parts 202 thereon.
The chassis 101 includes an attachment part 206. Attachment part 206 is constituted by a left side surface of chassis 101 and a wall 207 disposed in the middle of the chassis 101. The supports 205 and 208 are disposed on a left and right end of the circuit board 203 of the expansion card 201, and the support 205 and 208 are disposed on the end surface of the circuit board 203, for example, by screws (not shown). Also, the supports 205 and 208 are attached to the chassis 101 and the wall 207 respectively, for example, by screws (not shown) so that the expansion card 201 is installed in the chassis 101.